Voices of Reason
by StreetGlideGirl
Summary: Shao Kahn assumes victory will be his in the next Mortal Kombat tournament and plans for an Earthrealm invasion. However, his General falls deathly ill after being cursed while on a crusade. He sends Shang Tsung to capture an enchantress from Earthrealm that is the only hope of saving him. Now she is trapped in an endless hell, and all she can do is persevere and hope for escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.

 **A/N** : This is basically a rewrite of my first fic that I recently deleted because there were too many things I didn't like after going through it. This version will feature more graphic content, some lemons, and doesn't really follow a specific timeline. There will be an OC and a couple characters will eventually become OOC as the story progresses. So I hope you enjoy, read, review, leave any suggestions. Constructive criticism is always welcome, all I ask is for it to be civil. If this fic isn't for you, I at least want to say thanks for taking the time to stop by.

* * *

Chapter 1

Outworld

The buzzards already started to gather and circled in anticipation overhead at the scent of fresh meat. A village had fell mostly silent with the exception of a few quietly weeping children and widows of the fallen, now shacked and being prepared for a life of enslavement in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan. The clangor of wielding swords and battle cries of men had died away only moments ago. Now in this settlement located near the edge of the Golden Desert was nothing more than a graveyard for the unburied dead. Corpses, some butchered beyond recognition lay in the sand among the few survivors, wishing their misery would just simply end. They heard the boots and cloven hoof beats of the invaders before seeing a large number of warriors lead by General Reiko closing in on all sides. They were an unstoppable force that slaughtered without conscience while descending upon this small community of deserters, conspirators, and rebels. Sadly, they were simply unprepared, outmatched, and learned a brutal lesson that this was the price of treason.

The village was nothing special, just a small collection of tents and mud huts sitting over the dust and dirt baking under the sun's unwavering rays. Reiko marched triumphantly through the layer of dead bodies and others who soon would be. His boots carelessly shuffled through the small rivers of crimson flowing over the sun parched ground. He wiped away a line of beaded sweat from his furrowed brow while analyzing the grizzly scene before him, then looked down after feeling something claw at his foot. A man, horribly mangled trying to cling to his boot, the expression on his blood streaked face begged the General to end his suffering. Reiko only offered a smirk and moved on, leaving the man to die slowly and painfully in the scorching heat. Now the General stood in the center of this massacre, certain his job here was done.

"General!" One of his burly lieutenants fiercely called out then gestured to a figure drifting away.

Reiko craned his neck and sneered at a cloaked figure slowing trying to make an escape. It was covered in a red, velvet, hooded robe that hid any distinguishable features from head to toe. The General pursued, eating space between him and the mysterious being effortlessly with long determined strides. Once within arms length, he snatched it by the bony shoulder, then whipped it around to face him. He then heard what sounded like hissing and whispering voices overlapping out of unison.

"Well, what do we have here?" He throatily crooned, clamping his mighty hand around its frail neck, pulling back the red hood and revealing a ghastly looking creature. Its long hair was ragged, thin and white. With a face that looked partially human, its putrid green, decaying flesh pulled tight around the skull, and eye sockets that were empty and black. It didn't speak, only hissed from a lipless mouth, belching out a repulsive stench that offended even the General's nose and made him cringe. "By the Gods, you are simply revolting." He grimaced.

He could tell this thing was a shaman of sorts, but really didn't care to find out its purpose. His gauntlet covered hand tightened around its neck as he prepared to snap it like a dried twig. It screeched, then taloned, gnarled fingers appeared from the sleeves of its robe, the overlapping whispers grew louder, chanting something unintelligible. Then conjured a handful of red colored sand and quickly threw it in the General's face.

"Dammit!" Reiko bellowed as a searing pain started eating at his eyes. He let go of the creature. As it tried to escape, one of his lieutenants shot an arrow into its skull, making the wretched thing fall to the ground where its body disintegrated, leaving behind only the red robe it wore in a pile.

The pain in Reiko's eyes quickly spread to the rest of his face. With nothing to grab onto for support, he collapsed and cradled his throbbing head. Normally pain was something that didn't bother him much and he usually could move on, but that wasn't possible in this case. It was now becoming overwhelming, nausea began to set in, making him retch, the intense burning now consuming him almost completely. He stood on his hands and knees coughing violently, the convulsions making him sing in agony.

The lieutenant that delivered the fatal blow to the creature responsible for this fell to his knees and tried to render aid. What was left of Reiko's strength had waned, his body gave out completely and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Though still conscious, he couldn't speak and it was becoming a struggle just to get air into his lungs.

The lieutenant beckoned his fellow troops to help their much respected leader. It took several men to hoist Reiko onto the back of his steed that looked like an undead draft horse with cloven hooves. His lieutenant then mounted and held on to the General now slumped over to one side, firmly taking the reins of the undead steed and giving it a firm kick to the exposed ribs and torn muscle. The beast reared before launching forward and galloping through the scorching sand grain that was dry and polished to the point where it rolled like water beneath its hooves. The other men rallied their new captives and the crusaders made way to the palace immediately.

* * *

Shao Kahn's fortress stood like an imposing monument with a legacy of suffering and bloodshed. Its dome structure in the shape of a skull, forged within a sheer sided mountain and surrounded by pointed, towering, spires of rock that looked like an eccentric crown. The skies were a blanket of eerie purple and never changed, blending day into night, with black clouds that were always in motion, billowing over the horizon. Inside this sinister palace was a maze of corridors, a collection of grim chambers, and dungeons lined with cells containing scenes of utter misery.

The Emperor paced in his throne room anxiously, there was much concern. The Mortal Kombat tournament is set to begin in a few months, and the possibility of an Earthrealm invasion was at the forefront of his mind. He grinned at his own malevolent thinking, the glorious thought of winning the tournament and bringing that damn Thunder God to his holy knees excited the Outworld ruler greatly, and would make his power absolute.

"Soon." He softly hissed to himself stroking his chin thoughtfully.

A booming knock pounding on the tall standing wooden doors interrupted his thoughts and echoed throughout the room.

"You may enter!" Shao Kahn fearlessly called out.

A man entered, one of Reiko's warriors, he threw himself at the Emperor's feet in submission and waited for acknowledgement.

"Speak." He demanded.

The man slowly raised his head and met the overlord's stare that made him quake like a pathetic leaf. "We have returned from our crusades, my lord."

"I see. And where is the General with his report?"

"There was a problem. Something went wrong after we invaded the last known rebel village." The man said with fear in his voice, knowing the Emperor will not be pleased with what he was about to say next. "The General was attacked by an unknown demon that left him gravely ill."

Shao Kahn felt his lips twitch as anger started to build, his prominent brow furrowed beneath his warlord's skull helmet. He was furious, this was not a good time for the most effective commander of his legions to perish. Winning the tournament was only half the battle. The Emperor was well aware that Earth's forces were indeed formidable, and he needed Reiko's assistance, his skill in tactics and brutality were unparalleled and rivaled even the Emperor's own. In order to be successful in his ultimate conquest when the invasion takes place, he will need the General at his side. Frustrated, Shao Kahn brutally kicked the man directly in the ribs, making him roll over and painfully gasp for breath.

"Where is he?!" Shao Kahn roared furiously.

"In-in his bed chambers." The man croaked.

The Emperor immediately left the throne room, his boots stomping through the labyrinth of foreboding hallways made of stone with flaming torch sconces guiding him.

Now standing before Reiko's chambers, he effortlessly kicked through the heavy, iron strapped, wooden door. Shadow Priests were already surrounding the General's bed, murmuring incantations and using several potions to try and stabilize him.

Shao Kahn shoved them aside and looked down at his General. His skin was ashen and glistening in cold sweat. He violently shivered while desperately clutching the raw crimson silk sheets covering his bed, and waves of heat coursed throughout his aching body. Reiko opened his mouth to speak, but felt his throat clench and stomach lurch, forcing out a small amount of bile that dribbled through the corners of his mouth.

"Who did this to my General?" The Emperor hissed in the face of a Shadow Priest standing nearby.

The Priest did not verbally respond, instead he reached for the red velvet robe that one of Reiko's men taken from the scene in hopes it could provide some answers. Shao Kahn studied the fabric closely, and noticed a small insignia over the left breast. It was a gold embroidered crescent moon that looked as though there were droplets trickling down along the outer edges, appearing as if the curved sliver of gold were bleeding. He recognized this small symbol, it was the crest belonging to a sect of shamans. Demon healers with elements in their blood that can regenerate flesh and bone, cure ailments, and casters of deadly spells when provoked.

"What happened?" Shao Kahn growled wanting a direct answer.

"He has been cursed by the Order of the Red Wizard." The Priest rasped.

"You are familiar with this particular Order?" Shao Kahn demanded. The Shadow Priest simply nodded in reply. "Then why are you all here, standing around like a bunch of imbeciles treating him with spells and incantations that are nothing more than an exercise in futility?"

"We are simply trying to stave his ailments to keep him from perishing. But it won't work for long, Emperor. His window of time is closing quickly."

The Emperor shoved the robe back into the Priest's hands then taken another glance at his General who was on the very edge of death. "The only way to save him is with the aid of another one of these shamans." He paused for a moment and pondered. "Summon the sorcerer, it's time to go hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wu Shi Academy was indeed a sacred place of beauty where some of the most elite defenders come for sanctuary and to hone their battle skills. Two Chinthe statues stood guard just before the gates attached to towering, sandstone-colored, brick walls encircling the complex of small pagoda structures used for living, healing, training, and worship. Cherry blossom and Bonsai trees lined along the lush grass in the courtyard, and in its center was a massive stone platform in the shape of a circular dragon symbol.

The infirmary was also a place of tranquility where warriors came to be healed. Instead of stuffy rooms, with sterile white walls and floors, this place was much more pleasant. The rooms were spacious, with large windows overlooking lavish gardens and mountainside, vases filled with vibrant flowers, and beautiful framed pieces of art hanging on the walls. Instead of doctors and nurses, the patients were doted on by caring monks and shamans.

Kung Lao paced in one of the rooms as he waited with his student that had been injured during training. The student sat on top of an exam table and cradled his nose in both hands as it throbbed and bled profusely, clearly broken at the hand of his mentor.

"This is why you never leave your face open, when you do, it's going to be broken." Kung Lao kind of joked.

His student replied with a nasty glare and tells him… "I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do." Kung Lao retorted.

Seconds after those words were spoken, a woman entered the room. She was stunningly beautiful, with captivating azure eyes and blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders in luxurious waves, and flawless alabaster skin. Her lean and curvaceous form covered in an elaborate, red velvet robe that bared a crescent moon symbol over the left breast. She removed it, revealing a black sleeveless midriff and matching asymmetrical skirt with the hem cutting just above the right thigh and tapered down her mid-calf on the left, and black stiletto boots that came up to the knee. The the most notable thing she wore was a glittering white diamond necklace with a single teardrop ruby pendant that rested in the center of her decollete.

"Kung Lao, it's good to see you again." She greeted with a brilliant white smile. Her voice was light, feminine, and carried a heavy Southern drawl. She then draped her robe over the back of a Parsons chair in the room.

The humble monk doffed his black hat with thin razor trimming the edge around its wide brim. He clutched it to his chest before bowing respectfully. "Welcome back, it's always a pleasure to have you here at the academy, Lexy."

"Likewise. So, what's goin' on with this little darlin'?" She asked approaching the injured man and closely examining his nose that was snapped into a grotesquerie. "Poor thing. Go ahead and lie down, I will get you all fixed up and on your way."

"Sorry about all this, but as you know, it's for the greater good." Kung Lao assured his student, then began watching as the beautiful woman rummaged around in an overhead cabinet. Pulling out a copper kettle bowl, herbs, and a few enchanted bottles of oils. "How long will you be with us this time?"

"Until after the tournament, of course. Somebody has to take care of Earth's finest while they train and after they _all_ return home victoriously." She said with a high optimism while sprinkling herbs and adding a few drops of oil in the bowl.

The sounds of overlapping whispers started to chant while her crimson lips remained completely still. Then silver-gray wisps of wayward smoke rose from her red polished nails. She taken a small bladed knife set in a mahogany handle hanging idly on her belt, using the curved tip to prick her finger, then squeezed a small droplet of blood into the bowl, causing a small mushroom cloud of red vapor to rise and quickly fade in the air. When the whispers ceased, she picked up the bowl and approached the man lying on the table. He flinched a little when she delicately smeared a small amount if the bowl's contents across his forehead. "Now, close your eyes, darlin' and when you open them, this will all be over and you'll be good as new." She said speaking softly.

The man closed his eyes then could hear her soft voice beginning to hum a beautiful song, putting him in a trance, and the whispers started to chant once more. She also closed her eyes and held out a hand facing upright just before her angelic face. Then a shimmering gold dust formed in her palm, and the ruby stone on her necklace started to glow.

Kung Lao watched intently, he was always fascinated by this woman's work, and has known her for several years now. She was always faithfully there when evil decided to raise its ugly head. Caring for and treating Earthrealm's defenders after battle. The monk was rather fond of her, she was always so polite, soft spoken, and her quirky southern charm always made him smile.

She drizzled the glittering dust over the man's face where it disappeared the moment it settled. Seconds later, his injuries faded away and the blood on his face quickly absorbed back into his flesh. After the whispered chanting stopped, he slowly opened his eyes and felt the pain was gone, then sat upright and smiled while touching his face.

"That was amazing!" He praised to the fullest. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's what I do." She replied smiling kindly.

Kung Lao rested his hand over the student's shoulder. "Now go back to the lei tai, I'll join you soon."

His student bid farewell and respectively bowed before leaving the two behind.

"I appreciate everything you do here, I mean you take time from your life to care for us, and me personally, on several occasions." He paused, then pulled out a thin gift box from an inner breast pocket of his black tailor-made vest trimmed in white embroidery and handed it to her. "I wanted to give you this, a small token of my appreciation."

"Kung Lao, you really shouldn't have..." She began, then gasped dramatically while covering her mouth. "Oh, goodness it's gorgeous!" She continued, pulling out a dazzling tennis bracelet made of rubies and diamonds fashioned in fourteen-carat white gold. Her brows raised brightly as she admired the stunning piece of jewelry before her eyes, it matched perfectly with her enchanted necklace.

He helped with fastening it around her dainty wrist where she continued to admire it before looking at him and smiling sweetly. "You really shouldn't have. I mean, I'm here for a reason. To extend my gratitude and services to the men and women who fight bravely - that literally walk through hell on burnin' coals to keep the world I live in safe." She fell silent then looped her arms around his neck.

The embrace was innocent, the monk placed his hands around her waist as they shared a quiet moment. Alexandria snuggled him just a little as he inhaled her scent, she always smelled so good, like lilacs and jasmine. "You are such a remarkable man, Kung Lao. I'm truly blessed to know someone as kind as you."

They separated after an orange garbed monk entered the room. "Miss, the one called Johnny Cage is in need of your service. He is not well, his face covered in bruises." He said speaking in broken English.

"I'll be right there." She replied.

After the monk left, closing the door behind, she turned her attention to back to Kung Lao. "I'm willin' to bet the farm he said something inappropriate to Sonya again. The man never learns." She heaved a deep sigh. "I guess it's back to our respective grindstones. I'll see you again soon."

"Wait!" He called out as she turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I have dinner every night." She joked.

"No," he nervously chuckled. "I mean with me… privately."

She became apple-cheeked, the invitation to a private dinner with a man like him was indeed flattering. "Of course." She answered batting her long dark lashes.

"Great. I'll come by your room at six."

They parted ways. Alexandria tidied up the room then slipped back into her robe and made way through the halls until she was standing in front of the room Johnny Cage was supposed to be in. The moment she reached for the doorknob to give it a turn, the whispers in her head chanted out of unison, telling her not to go inside. Her hand recoiled hesitantly for a moment.

"Go in, hurry. He is in great pain." The monk from only moments ago insisted urgently after appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He then opened the door and shoved her inside the room. She stumbled through an enchanted threshold that sucked her in a violent swirling abyss of flashing light, only leaving behind a brief echoed shrill. The monk scanned his eyes up and down the empty hallway with a maniacal, wolfish grin, then jumped in after her.

She tumbled violently in the whirling bright light, sheer terror thrilled through her chest, and her insides felt as though they were being rearranged from the portal's incredible velocity. Finally, she was spit into a pile upon a stone floor. After smoothing her now untamed blonde hair back, she slowly stood up and taken a glance at her new strange surroundings. Standing in a dimly lit room made of solid gothic stone and decorated as if it were stuck in the dark ages. Clusters of pillar candles flickered atop two nightstands on each side of a large bed with a twisted wrought iron headboard. The crimson sheets were disheveled and lumped in the bed's center. Faded tapestries, cross bladed weaponry, and torch sconces hung on the concrete walls. She also noticed a certain stench that carried in the cool and damp air, a sickly smell of something that was dead or dying.

"Welcome to Outworld, Alexandria." The throaty voice of a man called out.

She spun around and seen a man that was tremendous in size, wearing battle attire that consisted of spiked shoulder pads, gauntlets, and shin guards over his massive black boots. His top half was covered in a chest plate, and the bottom in black trousers with a dark red loincloth draping over the front. Once her eyes seen the skull helmet with a golden crest at the forehead, and fiery orange eyes narrowed directly at her, she recognized him, and was now beyond the point of terrified.

A man appeared from behind the Emperor, the monk from earlier, then he shape-shifted into another man right before her eyes. His form taking shape into a young handsome man of Asian descent with long black hair and a meticulously groomed goatee. No longer in orange garbs, instead he was dressed head to toe in black. Wearing a sleeveless men's yukata and black pants tucked neatly into split toe boots. She recognized him as the renowned sorcerer. Shang Tsung.

She was so paralyzed by fear that it stifled her ability to breathe properly, or even speak. Her heart was pounding faster than a rabbit in a snare, sounding as if it were beating between her ears. Too afraid to even step back as the Emperor slowly approached.

"Wondering why you're here?" He asked staring down at her. His intimidating stature dwarfing the woman now quaking in her boots. She offered no reply, just stood silently like she was expecting him to crush her like a tiny insect. "You belong to the Order of the Red Wizard, do you not?"

She slowly nodded yes. "I am. But…"

"Good, you will heal my General. He was cursed by a member of your pathetic sect. And you will rid him of it." He ordered speaking slowly, then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed. He threw the covers back, revealing the General who was a sickly blue and nearly dead. His eyes were barely slit open and the air rattled only slightly in his lungs.

 _Good gawd, that smell... ugh._ She scrunched her face in disgust after her nose caught an atrocious waft of Reiko's sickly scent that made her want to vomit. _This smelly beast_ _must_ _be highly regarded if the Emperor was willing to send one of his boot lickers on a risky mission to capture me. Well, he can just go f-._

"Get to work." Shao Kahn growled against her ear. Interrupting her silent thoughts.

She winced before managing to say... "I-I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_?" He demanded.

"I won't! If you believe for one second I will help you in any way, you sir, are sadly mistaken!" She bravely tells him with her southern tone firm and direct. She wasn't about to heal this evil thing so it could likely be turned loose to wreak havoc in the motherland.

The Emperor ruthlessly backhanded the poor woman, forcing her to the ground where she smacked her face on the stone floor. He reached down and plucked up by the neck before slamming her against the wall. She wriggled in his clutches, gasping for breath, and tasting the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Listen to me, you little slow-speaking-shrew!" He roared with saliva spewing from his lips and raining on her face like pellets. "It would be wise on your part not to make the lion angry. Death comes very slow here and in the most inventive ways. I will slowly take you apart one small piece at a time as I watch the life slowly fade from your eyes, and even after you die, your pain will live here. _Forever_. Am I understood?"

Under the threat of eternal torment, she relented, nodding her head vigorously while still being choked. He released, making her crumple to the ground and painfully gasp. After greedily sucking as much air into her lungs as possible, she silently conjured an incantation to rid the throbbing pain in her jaw and the burning in her throat and chest. Afterward, she slowly stood and approached the General.

He looked more helpless than a newborn kitten. Lying stone still and sweating profusely, it was all too apparent that this is an evil creature that should be left to rot. But still, Alexandria's sweet nature made her feel some sympathy. This will take more drastic measures to cure him, the voices were already chanting in her head and giving their instructions on what to do. She withdrew her small blade, then pressed the curved tip into her hand, slicing her palm open, and allowing the blood to run down her forearm. The whispers chanted loudly as if they were becoming excited. She slammed her hand over the clammy flesh of Reiko's broad chest. The ruby started to glow, the silver-gray smoke curled from her fingertips, and the whispers became more intense.

Reiko's eyes suddenly bulged, he heaved a deep breath before his chest started to rise and fall, then his color began returning to normal. The General shot upright, clutching his hand over hers still rested on his chest and panted heavily as he tried to collect. He had no memory of anything past the point of the creature he encountered during his crusade, other than the searing, unbearable agony. Though that has passed, he still felt weak then flopped back down into the pillows and sighed in relief.

The whispered chanting ceased and she ripped her hand away. "He should fully recover in a few days. My work here is done, now if you don't mind I would like to take my leave." She said with snotty politeness.

Both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung erupted in villainous cackles, the very idea of them sending her home so she could continue caring for their rivals was both absurd and incredibly amusing.

The Emperor slowly approached, then leaned forward until his calloused lips were just a hairsbreadth from her face. "No, my little shrew, now you belong to me. And my every word from this point on is your law..." He paused and cupped her chin, tilting her head so he can see the fear and sadness swimming in her beautiful eyes. "...and if you do not hear my words, you will pay the price."

Alexandria did not verbally respond, she just stood silent while fighting the urge to cry. Shao Kahn then violently back handed her once more, asserting his dominance. After she fell, he viciously kicked her in the ribs, simply because he could and watched her writhe at his feet.

The Emperor then looked at Shang Tsung with a cold smirk. "Well done, sorcerer. You found my demon and because of that you saved my General. If you continue to prove your worth, there will be great reward. Soon the tournament begins, and I'm certain you know failure is simply not an option." He warned then cast his eyes to the ground at the woman shivering under his cold stare and too afraid to even look up at her tormentor. "See to her. Take her to the dungeons until she becomes useful to me again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outworld

There was a spontaneous gathering held in the grand hall of Shao Kahn's fortress. A handful of palace guards, Tarkata, and other loyal subjects peacefully mingled together. The air was rife with murmurs, nervous laughter, and anticipation. An elaborate throne commanded attention in the palatial sized room. Expertly carved in granite and inlaid with precious metals hammered into delicate designs, human skulls, and jewels that formed a mighty coat of arms up the towering back.

The Emperor sat on the royal chair, his expression was one of silent intensity with raging, fiery eyes scowling beneath a furrowed brow. His galvanized stare narrowed on two subjects in particular. One of them being Shang Tsung, the other was one of the most deadly female enforcers Outworld had to offer. A fearless lunatic highly practiced in seduction with a venomous bite. Wearing a rather provocative, tailored magenta leotard trimmed in black that showcased her lean, curvaceous form beautifully. A matching loincloth draped gracefully down to the ankles of her black, thigh-high stiletto boots. And a magenta veil covered the lower portion of her face, hiding a lipless mouth of long gnashing teeth lining her cheeks. The only flaw in this woman's beauty.

"Are you ready to begin?" Shang Tsung asks her.

"I'm always ready." Mileena answered in a sultry voice with seductive, half-hooded eyes and a hand on her hip jutted to one side.

"Very well," Shang Tsung said taking a few steps back. He splayed his arms out to the side in a grand gesture. Chanting an incantation to invoke the dark magics. A blaze of intense green flames formed in his palms; curled from his fingertips and billowed from beneath his heavy blue cloak made of the finest silk. It formed into glowing swirls of mist that funneled around Mileena, enveloping her completely.

He looked on with a dark, whimsical fervor in his eyes while standing amid the dancing green flames. Mileena bellowed and agonized cry when feeling herself shift into something new. Her glossy, raven hair sprouted into cascading, golden locks. The razor sharp fangs lining her face knitted together. Giving way to high cheekbones, full ruby lips, and rich blue eyes that glittered like sapphires. The revealing magenta attire shifted into a black strapless midriff with an asymmetrical skirt, and matching black boots running up the knee.

Once the light faded, Mileena rose from bended knee and looked down at herself. Then stormed to the nearest palace guard gripping an intimidating battle axe fastened to a hardwood pole. Touching her new face reflecting in the crescent blade of polished steel.

 _Oh, god, I'm one of them._ She thought silently in disgust.

Shao Kahn boisterously laughed from the throne. "Another shrew. Isn't she just lovely?"

"It's certainly an improvement." The sorcerer insulted. Both men and a few others shared a brief chuckle at her expense.

Mileena ignored the remark and thought nothing of it while slipping into a scarlet cloak. The very same one belonging to the creature Reiko's lieutenant killed. The sorcerer handed her a satchel filled with potions created to mimic Alexandria's healing abilities. Then delicately helped her put on a glittering diamond necklace with a teardrop ruby pendant, an exact replica of the enchantress'. He then presented a tennis bracelet made of rubies and diamonds.

"This piece carries a great deal of importance to our unwilling guest. She put up a decent struggle when I took it from her." He says fastening it around Mileena's wrist to complete his mystical ruse. "It was given to her just before she was stolen from the garden. From someone very special. It's also been cursed, and will act as a shield to block the all-knowing minds of telepaths she's associated with."

"Oh, by the gods!" Mileena hollered pinching the bridge of her nose. As soon as the bracelet was on, fragmented memories belonging to Alexandria began creeping into her mind. She then covered her mouth when hearing her new voice now lighter and carrying a heavy southern drawl.

"Oh yeah, it does that too." The sorcerer added.

"Is there a problem?" Shao Kahn growled from the royal chair.

Mileena shook her head no and slowly lowered the hand covering her mouth. "This woman you've changed me into is just seething with righteousness and sickening good intentions." She grimaced and fell silent for a moment. Then smiled when realizing something rather interesting. "She's also very close to Earth's newest and most anticipated champion. Kung Lao."

"Good. Use that to your advantage. Remember, should you fail or deviate from your task in any way, I not only promise you death. I promise you a painful end beyond measure." The Emperor vowed. He slowly stood from the throne and held out a grasping hand before him. Summoning a portal that ripped through the air behind the doppelganger.

"I will not fail, Emperor." She promised. With a confident toss of her new lush, golden mane, Mileena turned around. Facing the portal and braced herself for the inevitable queasyness that came with this means of travel. After shutting her eyes tight, she jumped inside the whirling vortex. It winked shut almost immediately, and she was gone.

The Emperor slumped back onto the throne, strumming his fingers over the armrests and grinning maliciously. "Things are going to get rather interesting in the coming weeks." He muttered. Feeling as though the fate of Earthrealm was turning in his direction already. Soon, the pieces of the puzzle will fall together. At long last, his boots will be striding the verdant surface of Earth like a god from the lower depths. _A scene of chaos and despair will ensue, they will cry for mercy and it will be music to my ears._

While Shao Kahn was preoccupied with his dark thoughts, the massive double doors to the grand hall slowly opened. A fully recovered General Reiko entered, walking down the long strip of red cloth that led up to the throne. Shang Tsung greeted him in mocking respect with a single bow, only to be rudely shoved aside when not getting out of the General's path fast enough.

With eyes downcast, Reiko taken a knee before his Emperor.

"Ah, General Reiko," the Emperor greeted, "I assume you've come with good news."

"It's informative, my lord." He answered boldly while rising fully upright. "My scouts have detected another rebel stronghold deep within the Living Forest."

"And?"

"And the battalion stands ready."

"So why the delay?" The Emperor scoffed. "You should be crushing their skulls like eggshells, not standing here wasting time."

"It will be done, my lord. I swear it. But I'm here for another reason, a request if you will."

"What is it then?" Shao Kahn asked, his voice becoming more impatient.

"The shaman from Earthrealm, the healer. She is different from her repellent brethren, yes?" Reiko inquired.

"Indeed," Shang Tsung answered as he casually strolled up to the throne, "she is nothing like the creature you encountered. Though the eternal blood runs through her veins and she possesses the ability to summon enchanted sands, and has those… little whispering guides in her head. She was never fully turned by the Red Covenant. Luckily. For her and for you." He said now standing just to the Emperor's right.

"Did I ask that you speak on my behalf?" Shao Kahn spat with a nasty glare narrowed at the sorcerer.

"No, Emperor. I was merely.."

"Then be silent!" He snarled, then focused on his General once more. " The stupid little shrew doesn't possess the ability to conjure deadly sands if that's what you're wondering. Why does this even concern you when there are more important matters? Like the rumblings that are needing to be dealt with."

"I would like to borrow the shaman. I believe her healing methods could be of use, especially if we come across another one of her... half-brethren." The General politely requested.

The Emperor heaved a deep sigh and pondered for a moment. Going through a mental checklist to see if the woman could be of any use to him personally before allowing her to leave the dungeons. "Very well. She and her issue are yours to deal with. Now leave my sight and go do your job." He said with a withering voice, dismissing his General with a frenchman's wave. Knowing good and well that Reiko was more than capable of keeping her leash very short.

* * *

Life in the dungeon chambers was a filthy metal bowl of spoiled leftover medley and a small tin cup of brown colored, brackish water that smelled terrible. The food was so rancid Alexandria relied on scurrying insects for sustenance and only sipped from the tin when hydration was an absolute need. The scent of death and open sewage was ever-present, and the air was either suffocatingly still, or pierced with screams from the other prisoners being horribly tortured. This place was a literal hell with no end in sight.

Surrounded by three walls of abrasive stone and a crossed iron barred door, Alexandria laid in a bloody mess on the cold concrete floor of her cell. Mercilessly beaten by the sorcerer who stolen her bracelet, a cherished gift that was the only meaningful thing she had to cling to in this forsaken place.

She writhed while fading in and out of consciousness with eyes that were swollen shut and purpling. Bloody spittle drooled from her mouth, coagulated blood blotched over her cheeks and clothes. With a quivering bottom lip, she croaked an incantation, her injuries faded and the pain was gone. The blood staining her skin and clothes absorbed back into her body as if it were never there.

Once everything came back into focus, Alexandria desperately wished it hadn't. Still lying flat on her back with tired, listless eyes fixed on the ceiling. She looked at her wrist and seen the bracelet Kung Lao had given to her was indeed gone. Her eyes became glassy with tears that dripped steadily every time she slowly blinked.

"God what have I done to deserve this?" She thought outloud.

"Probably nothing," an unexpected, smooth voice of a man answered, "sometimes the fates can just be cruel."

In a startled panic she flinched, rolled over and sat up. Her eyes scanned through the gloomy dusk of her cell and focused on a man standing on the other side of the barred door. His attire was similar to the Emperor's only less elaborate and intimidating. His physique was extremely well built and perfectly chiseled. His face bold, strong, and stoic with black diamond shaped tattoos surrounding eyes that were empty and softly glowing blue. Clearly he was a seasoned warrior. After a moment taking in his features, the enchantress recognized him as the man she was forced to heal.

 _The Emperor's General. Gulp! God, what does he want?_ She felt a sickening feeling bloom within, regretting healing herself only to make her flesh new for more torment.

"Well, you're looking much better." She complemented with a voice that was tiny and insignificant.

"Wish I could say the same about you." He said looking down at the enchantress, faintly amused by her disheveled state. She looked like a little mangy stray that needed a home. Her once lush, frolicking golden hair hung in greasy matted strands, framing a dirt-smudged face. Her clothing threadbare and in tattered rags, except for the brilliant red cloak that looked pristine for some reason. Seemingly unfazed by the filth of this terrible place.

"My apologies." She retorted. "The lack of proper facilities prevents me from cleaning up for unexpected guests."

"Hm, perhaps I could change that. How would you like to be let out, enjoy a nice warm shower and a bed to sleep in? And if you're really good, something fresh to eat paired with a full bodied merlot."

Food, that was enticing, the very word made her mouth water. She was bitterly and painfully hungry, her guts constantly twisting, grinding, and making gurgling noises. In a subconscious gesture, her brows raised delightedly. Then skeptically furrowed a second after.

 _Wait a minute. If you're really good? What exactly did he mean? Good at what?_ She listed a number of possibilities, all of which were not _good_ in her opinion. Nothing _good_ could ever come from this hell-hole.

"I'm going away on a little trip and would like you to come. I believe your certain... talents could be useful along the way."

"Talents?" She repeated with a nervous pitch then realized what he meant. "Oh! My talents. My healing talents," she raised both hands and fluttered her fingers, "um… sure I would be happy to oblige."

"It's settled then." He says taking a master skeleton key fastened to a large ring. Shoving into the lock and opening the barred door.

Alexandria slowly stood up, looking down while retying the braided sash of the robe to hide her ripped and worn clothing. Suddenly, she felt something smash into her that felt like a truck, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She was now heatedly pinned against the stone wall with such force she could feel the rough surface digging into to her back. Reiko's forearm pressed across her neck, nearly choking her. He had a wild inferno blazing in his eyes, making them glow even brighter. She wriggled and strained against him while clawing at his gauntlet.

"Just so we are absolutely clear, Alexandria," he growled in her face close enough to where their breath mingled, "I'm a man of little to no patience. Should you defy me- should you even commit the slightest misdemeanor, punishment will be cruel and swift! Am I understood?"

"Yes!" She croaked desperately.

"Good." He released her and took a few steps back.

She panted while rubbing her neck, glowering at him. "Look, I get it. I understand how things work around here. It isn't necessary to put your hands on me to get your point across."

"No it isn't, but it's an effective way to get my point across the first time." He then turned around and started to leave, gesturing with his hand for her to follow. "Come on, the calvary awaits. There are enemies we must attend to."

She was hesitant, understandably, and thinking about changing her mind at the last second. Maybe it would be best to stay in this dark, comfortless abode until the end of time.

Reiko looked over his shoulder and seen her cowering in the cell. He rolled his eyes, "I won't put my hands on you again, unless you give me a reason. You want to sit in there confined until you draw your last breath? Or do you want to make yourself useful?"

"Fine." She muttered then shuffled out of the cell to his side. They began walking down the widened, high-ceilinged corridor lined with cells and dimly lit with wall-mounted torches.

Reiko looked down at her then smirked. "I may be a man of little patience. But I promise you will be treated fairly and humanely as long as you honor your end of the bargain."

"I will. And I won't be any trouble." She promised looking up at him doe-eyed and hopeful. Seeing his expression soften just a little. Wanting to ask about this food that was promised, but remained silent, not wanting to push her luck.

The enchantress smiled to herself as they walked side by side in complete silence. The possibility of a carefully orchestrated escape was the first thing to cross her mind. Though being out of confinement, freed from a hollowed out cube with an iron barred door. She was still very much a prisoner, and getting past the new burly gatekeeper will indeed be extraordinarily difficult if not impossible.

* * *

 **GetCaged:** I totally agree, they can be fun to write about. Shao Kahn is such an in-your-face kind of evil that is cunning, brutal, and at times humorous when things don't go his way. Then there's Reiko, the mysterious evil that seems more gentlemanly. I've always found his mystique rather interesting and strangely appealing.

Thanks for the review! I will try not to disappoint. :)


End file.
